Little Snow White
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Hiyama Kiyoteru, pangeran dari Kerajaan Vocaloid, pergi berkelana mencari 'Shirayuki-hime' yang banyak dibicarakan orang. Siapa sangka, 'Snow White' itu ternyata hanya seorang gadis kecil? TeenKiyo! OOC, humor garing, gaje, short chapter, rating may up!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Snow White**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, SF A2 – Miki © AHS Software**

**Vocaloid © Crypton dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Pada zaman dahu—Eto… Pada zaman entah kapan, ada sebuah kerajaan bernama 'Kerajaan Vocaloid' yang sangat indah. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh sepasang raja dan ratu yang selalu 'akur dan damai'. Mereka adalah Hiyama Akaito Ou-sama dan Hiyama Meiko Joou-sama. Mereka mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang masih muda, juga tampan dan baik hati—kebalikan dari kedua orang tuanya yang kasar dan cerewet—bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru biasanya dipanggil 'Kiyo Ouji-sama' atau hanya 'Kiyo'. Kiyo berambut coklat tua pendek, bermata onyx, dan memakai kacamata. Kiyo juga sangat senang bertualang. Ia selalu mengajak kedua pengawalnya yang setia—yang sudah ia anggap seperti sahabat baiknya sendiri—Shion Kaito dan Kamui Gakupo.

Suatu hari, ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di desa, Kiyo mendengar kabar tentang 'Shirayuki-hime' a.k.a 'Snow White', seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam seperti pohon ebonit, berkulit putih seperti salju, dan bibirnya yang semerah darah. Banyak pemuda—bahkan pangeran—yang mencoba untuk menemui Shirayuki-hime dan meminangnya. Namun, entah kenapa, mereka selalu saja kembali ke daerah asal dengan tangan kosong dan wajah babak belur.

Kiyo yang penasaran dan tertarik dengan hal itu pun akhirnya berniat untuk mencari dan menemui Shirayuki-hime. Dan seperti biasa, sebelum mulai berkelana, ia meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu.

Tep

Dengan sopan dan hormat, Kiyo berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya di depan singgasana mereka.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…" panggil Kiyo.

"Ada apa, Kiyo sayang?" tanya Meiko lembut.

"Cih," Akaito mendecih, menatap Meiko dengan kesal. "Kau bersikap lembut seperti itu ke Kiyo doang. Denganku, kau nggak pernah bersikap lembut!"

"…" Meiko menoleh pada Akaito dan tersenyum 'manis'. "Maafkan Me-chan ya, Akai-kun sayang…?" ujarnya sambil merangkul leher Akaito dengan sangat erat—dengan kata lain, mencekiknya—dan tangannya yang satu lagi memelintir lengan si raja narsis itu.

"U-uwaaa! I-itteee! Yametee! Gyaaa!" jerit Akaito kesakitan dengan wajah memucat.

"…" Kiyo cuma tersenyum garing dengan sweatdropped. KDRT ini sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari di dalam istana ini. "A-ano sa, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…" Kiyo mulai berbicara, membuat Meiko berhenti mencekik suaminya sendiri.

"Ng? Na-nandayo, Kiyo?" tanya Akaito, berusaha tersenyum wajar dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Otou-sama, aku ingin berkelana mencari Shirayuki-hime." jawab Kiyo dengan yakin dan polosnya.

"…" Senyum Akaito dan Meiko membeku sesaat.

"Dame!" seru Akaito setelah kembali sadar.

"Eh? Doushite?" respon Kiyo bingung. "Tenang saja, Otou-sama. Aku juga mengajak Kaito dan Gakupo kok." Kiyo menunjuk keluar jendela istana—ke arah halaman belakang, tempat di mana Kaito dan Gakupo berada sekarang. Di sana, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Sepertinya mereka sedang meributkan masalah 'siapa yang lebih ganteng' atau 'siapa yang akan menikah dengan Shirayuki-hime jika putri itu tidak mau dengan Kiyo'. Dasar, 'Naisu' bodoh…

"…" Kiyo, Akaito, dan Meiko sweatdropped.

"Kiyo, dengar," ujar Akaito seraya menepuk pelan kedua bahu Kiyo. "Perjalanan menuju tempat Shirayuki-hime itu sangat berbahaya. Sudah banyak yang mencoba untuk menemui Shirayuki-hime, tapi mereka selalu saja kembali dengan tangan kosong dan wajah babak belur," ia menatap Kiyo dalam-dalam. "Otou-sama nggak mau kamu bernasib sama seperti itu, Kiyo!"

"…" Kiyo terdiam. Ia tahu, di usianya yang masih muda—18 tahun—perjalanan itu akan sangat berbahaya, meskipun sudah ditemani dua orang pengawal kepercayaannya yang setia. Kiyo meghormati orang tuanya dan tidak pernah membantah mereka. Tapi kali ini saja, rasanya ia ingin membantah mereka, ia juga sudah dewasa. Akaito dan Meiko juga seharusnya tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"… Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kiyo," sahut Meiko tiba-tiba, tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, Okaa-sama tidak mau kamu melakukan ini. Tapi Okaa-sama tahu, kamu bukan lagi anak kecil yang boleh kami atur seenaknya. Kamu sudah dewasa, kamu mempunyai kebebasanmu sendiri," wanita berambut coklat pendek itu lalu memeluk Kiyo dengan erat. "Lakukanlah apa yang kamu mau. Silahkan jika kamu mau berkelana mencari Shirayuki-hime…"

"… Okaa-sama…" Kiyo agak terkejut. Biasanya, Meiko selalu sehati dengan Akaito tentang masalah perjalanan yang akan dilakukan Kiyo. Tapi kali ini, Meiko memperbolehkannya—berbeda pendapat dengan si suami. "Arigatou!" serunya senang seraya membalas pelukan Meiko. Kemudian, ia menyiapkan peralatannya dan berlari keluar, memanggil Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Me-chan, a-apa kau udah gila! ?" tanya Akaito, syok dengan ucapan istrinya barusan. "Kau sendiri juga tahu 'kan? Shira—"

"Aku tahu kok," sela Meiko, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah cantiknya yang sedang memandangi kepergian putra tunggal tersayangnya. "Aku tidak berhak mengaturnya lagi. Dia sudah dewasa."

"… Baiklah. Kurasa, kau benar…" Akaito tersenyum kecil dan merangkul bahu Meiko. "Ittekimasu, Kiyo…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

"Uwaaa~ Sudah lama kita tidak berkelana, gozaru!" seru Gakupo riang.

"Iya! Menyenangkan sekali rasanya!" timpal Kaito dengan senyum khasnya yang bodoh. "Tumben, Akaito-Ou dan Meiko-Joou memperbolehkan kita melakukan perjalanan berbahaya!"

"Hari ini, umurku tepat delapan belas tahun," respon Kiyo sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Kaito. "Okaa-sama bilang, aku sudah dewasa. Jadi, aku sudah mempunyai kebebasanku sendiri."

"Sokka~" Kaito manggut-manggut.

"Ne, Kiyo~" panggil Gakupo.

"Hm?"

"Kalau Shirayuki-hime tidak mau dengan Anda, Shirayuki-hime-nya untuk saya saja ya~ Ehehe~" ujar Gakupo lagi sambil nyengir dengan inosennya.

"Ha?" Kiyo cengo.

"Eh! ? Nggak boleh, Gaku!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba, kesal. "Memangnya, Shirayuki-hime mau sama cowok bergaya jadul sepertimu? Heh?" ejeknya, merasa dirinya lebih baik daripada partner-nya yang berambut ungu itu.

"Kaito-dono diam saja, goza—Maksudku, kau diam saja!" bantah Gakupo dengan wajah memerah—entah karena kesal, malu, atau marah. Memang tidak diragukan lagi, model rambut Gakupo, embel-embel '-dono', dan 'gozaru'-nya itu memang gaya samurai a.k.a gaya jadul.

Zaman gini, mana ada samurai coba?

"A-ahaha…" Kiyo tertawa garing. Ia suka kesal jika Naisu mulai bertengkar, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa senang. Naisu bisa meramaikan dan menghangatkan suasana, di manapun mereka berada.

Sambil bertengkar, mereka juga melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali, Kiyo tertawa kecil merespon aduan Kaito dan Gakupo.

Toplak

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan hutan tempat Shirayuki-hime dikabarkan berada.

"Uwaaah…" Kiyo, Kaito, dan Gakupo takjub melihat hutan itu. Pohon-pohonnya sangat besar dan tinggi. Kiyo memang pernah mendengar kabar bahwa hutan tempat Shirayuki-hime berada sangat awesome—dari Akaito, raja yang awesome juga, pastinya—tapi ia tidak menyangka, ternyata se-awesome ini. "Besar sekali…"

"Yosh!" Kiyo tersenyum lebar. "Kaito, Gakupo, kita akan memasuki hutan ini! Sekarang juga!"

"Ha-hai!"

"Cho-chotto matte!"

Tepat ketika mereka mau memasuki hutan tersebut, mereka mendengar ada sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak muda berambut pirang—dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal—berlari mendekati mereka.

"Anak kecil?" gumam Kaito bingung.

"Ada apa, gozaru ka?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"Ka-kalian nggak boleh masuk ke dalam hutan ini!" serunya. "Hutan ini berbahaya! Kalian 'kan orang-orang kerajaan, pasti sudah sering mendengar kabar tentang hutan ini!"

"Apa—" Naisu baru saja mau memarahi anak itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Kiyo yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke depan mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kok," Kiyo tersenyum ramah. "Aku hanya penasaran, seperti apa Shirayuki-hime itu."

"Apapun alasannya, tetap tidak boleh!" tegas anak itu.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali anak ini!" gerutu Kaito kesal.

"!" Kiyo turun dari kudanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu—agar ia bisa melihat anak itu dengan lebih jelas. _'Dia…' _Kiyo tersenyum kecil begitu melihat penampilan anak itu—pedang kayu di pinggang sebelah kiri, dengan busur dan anak panah kecil di punggung. _'… Meniru gaya pengawal istana.' _"Kau bercita-cita jadi pengawal istana ya?" tanyanya.

"E-eh! ? D-dari mana kau tahu! ?"

"Hei, bersikap yang sopan dengan Kiyo!" bentak Kaito.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Kaito," ucap Kiyo seraya menoleh sebentar ke arah Kaito. Cowok berkacamata itu lalu menoleh kembali ke laki-laki bermata blue sapphire itu. "Kalau kau memperbolehkan kami masuk, setelah kami kembali, aku bisa melatihmu menjadi pengawal istana yang baik. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Eh! ? Kiyo…!"

"Ma-mau!" jawab anak itu dengan semangat. Ia pun mempersilahkan Kiyo dan pasukannya masuk. "Douzo!"

"Hai, arigatou ne."

'_Ra-rayuan maut ala Kiyo…'_ batin Naisu ngeri. _'Pasti… Pasti itu keturunan dari Meiko-Joou…'_

"Ayo masuk, Kaito, Gakupo," panggil Kiyo yang kemudian menoleh pada anak itu. "Kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan."

"E-eh! ?"

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Rencananya, ini buat 4 Desember, hari di mana Kiyo, Yuki-chan, dan Miki-chan di-release XD  
Berhubung tanggal segitu okaa-san Sei ada di rumah, dan Sei lagi nggak dibolehin main Kompu-chan, Sei publish hari ini diem-diem, tanggal 3 Desember TwT -curcol-**

**Mestinya sih, ada Utatane Piko yang nemenin Len (si anak kecil itu) itu. Jujur, Sei sedih banget pas baca berita kalau Piko nggak jadi di-release. Padahal Sei udah buatin fic khusus Piko nanti**…** TAT**

**Naisu, gabungan dari 'Nasu' dan 'Aisu', item BaKaito dan Gakun. Di Jepang, 'Naisu' itu nama 'unit' mereka.  
**

**Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan ada miss-typo '==v  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

"Uwaaah! Naik kuda itu menyenangkan!" seru anak laki-laki itu riang, tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa harus saya yang 'membonceng' anak ini sih, Kiyo?" tanya Gakupo sedikit kesal.

"Iya, menyebalkan…" Kaito ikutan nimbrung, cemberut karena beban bawaannya bertambah. Ia juga harus membawa barang-barang Gakupo karena Gakupo sendiri 'membonceng' anak itu.

"Haha… Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kiyo tertawa kecil. "Dia 'kan sudah berbaik hati mau membukakan jalan untuk kita."

"Tapi seenggaknya, bukan begini caranya, gozaru…"

"Ah, ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Kiyo tiba-tiba, sengaja mengacuhkan perkataan Gakupo tadi.

"… Kiyo…" Death glare dari Gakupo.

"Oh? Namaku Len! Kagamine Len!" jawab anak itu dengan senyum riangnya. Ia lalu berkata lagi, "Aku tahu siapa kalian! Hiyama Kiyoteru, sang pangeran!" Kemudian, ia menunjuk Kaito dan Gakupo secara bergantian. "Lalu… Shion Kaito dan Kamui Gakupo, dua orang pengawal kerajaan yang paling terkenal!"

_'Dia penuh semangat ya…'_ Kiyo tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku―Maksudku, kau juga mengenal kami?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar yang kemudian langsung meralat ucapannya begitu mendapat death glare dari Gakupo.

"Kami terkenal, gozaru ka?" Gakupo ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya!" Len mengangguk. "Kalian 'kan selalu bersama Kiyo Ouji-sama! Semua penduduk desa tahu nama kalian loh!"

"Uwaaa! Senangnyaaa!" seru Naisu berbarengan dengan lebaynya.

"…" Kiyo sweatdropped. "Len-kun," panggilnya sembari menoleh pada Len. Len pun menoleh. "Panggil saja aku 'Kiyo'. Aku lebih terbiasa dipanggil begitu." ucapnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah, Kiyo Ou―Maksudku, Kiyo!" respon Len agak canggung. _'Kiyo… Ramah sekali ya…'_ batinnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito dan Gakupo dan mengamati mereka dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Kalian berdua itu punya tampang pedo ya~" katanya polos.

"L-Len-kun!"

"Heh! ? Apa! ?" bentak Kaito dan Gakupo yang tersinggung.

Len meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangannya yang satu lagi sambil berkata dengan riang dan polosnya, "Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan memanggil kalian 'Kai-Pedo' dan 'Gaku-Pedo'!"

"Apa katamu! ? Dasar bocaaah!" teriak Naisu kesal, hendak menghajar Len. Kiyo pun menenangkan mereka berdua. Sementara Len sendiri malah bersiul dengan santainya―seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

Mereka terus berjalan―mengendarai kuda―di dalam hutan dengan suasana yang kelewat tenang a.k.a sunyi senyap. Paling-paling hanya suara hembusan nafas dan suara kaki kuda yang terdengar.

"Ano, Kiyo," panggil Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kita… Kita nggak tersesat 'kan…?"

"Ti-tidak 'kan, gozaru ka?" tanya Gakupo yang mulai panik.

"Ne, Kiyo," panggil Len. "Kita sudah melewati tempat ini enam kali loh."

"Ah?" Kiyo memiringkan kepalanya sebentar dan menoleh pada mereka yang berada di belakangnya itu. Sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya, Kiyo menjawab, "Ahaha… Sepertinya, kita memang tersesat ya~"

"Nandayo! ?"

"K-kenapa kau masih bisa setenang itu, Kiyo! ?" tanya Kaito syok.

"Kiyo, ini keadaan gawat, gozaru! Bukan waktunya untuk tersenyum inosen seperti itu!" timpal Gakupo, hampir nangis darah.

"Haha…" Kiyo tertawa kecil. "Kalau kita tersesat, kita 'kan bisa menginap di pondok kecil itu." ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Barat Daya.

"?" Naisu dan Len yang bingung pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kiyo tadi. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah pondok kecil yang tidak mereka lihat dari tadi.

"Uwaaa! Kiyo no bakaaa!" Kaito melompat turun dari kuda coklatnya dan mencekik Kiyo dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau dari tadi kau melihat pondok ituuu! ?"

"Loh?" Kiyo melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kaito dari kerah bajunya dengan tenangnya dan balik bertanya dengan polosnya, "Kita 'kan mau mencari Shirayuki-hime. Karena dia seorang 'oujo', dia pasti tinggal di istana yang indah. Makanya, aku―"

"Pondok itu tempat Shirayuki-hime dikabarkan berada, gozaru!" sela Gakupo, mulai emosi.

"E-eh! ? Ho-hontou ni! ?" tanya Kiyo kaget. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Ayo, kita ke sana!" perintahnya dengan semangat.

"Yosh!"

Mereka lalu menuntun kuda masing-masing mendekati pondok itu.

Tap tap tap

Tepat ketika mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan pondok itu…

"Ada penyusup!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Kedengarannya seorang cewek.

"A-are?"

"Seraaang!"

Mendengar itu, Kiyo langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memberi aba-aba pada Naisu. "Kaito! Gakupo!"

"Hai!"

"Hiyaaah!"

Trang!

Trang!

Serangan-serangan itu berhasil ditahan oleh Kaito, begitu pula Gakupo.

"! ?"

"E-eh! ?"

Kali ini, mereka berempat―Kiyo, Kaito, Gakupo, Len―benar-benar kaget bukan main. Yang menyerang mereka adalah sekelompok gadis muda yang cantik!

"A-apa-apa'an ini…?"

Si rambut merah―yang sepertinya merupakan sang ketua―berjalan mendekati tim Kiyo dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kami salut. Kalian bisa menangkis serangan kami tadi."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Nggak seperti cowok lainnya yang cuma modal wajah keren, tapi nggak bisa menangkis serangan kami." timpal temannya yang berambut pink panjang.

"Eto… K-kalian siapa?" tanya Gakupo bingung. "Shirayuki-hime-nya ada banyak, gozaru ka?" tanyanya lagi sambil memperhatikan cewek-cewek cantik itu.

"Oh, rupanya benar~" ujar si kuncir dua yang menyerang Kaito tadi. "Kalian mencari Shirayuki-hime?"

"Ya, begitulah~" respon Kaito, sedikit blushing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami pelayan Shirayuki-hime!" kata si rambut pirang panjang dengan bangga.

"… Bukan kurcaci, gozaru ka?" tanya Gakupo polos.

"Nggak mungkin gadis secantik kami ini kurcaci, baka mitaaaai…" jawab si rambut pink tadi kesal, mencekik Gakupo.

"U-uwaaa! Go-gomennasaaai!"

"L-Luka-chan, yamete!"

"Huh!" Si rambut pink―yang sekarang diketahui bernama 'Luka'―mendengus kesal dan melepaskan si samurai ungu itu.

"Hah… Hah…" Gakupo mengatur nafasnya.

"Eto… Maaf karena kami telat memperkenalkan diri," ucap si rambut hijau, tersenyum manis. "Aku Nakajima Gumi."

"Aku Luka. Megurine Luka." sambung Luka, menatap tajam―atau lebih tepatnya, men-death glare―Gakupo.

"Hatsune Miku desu!" Si kuncir dua yang menarik perhatian Kaito tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manisnya. Ia lalu menunjuk temannya yang berambut pirang pendek dan memperkenalkannya, "Ini Kagane Rin," Kemudian, ia menunjuk yang berambut pirang panjang. "Yang ini Masuda Lily. Jangan terbalik ya!"

"Douzo yoroshiku!"

"Namaku Nekomura Iroha!" seru yang berkuncir satu dengan riangnya, muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kiyo. "Salam kenal!"

"! ?" Kiyo merinding, kaget. "I-Iroha-san mengagetkan saja sih!"

"Ehehe~"

"Dan aku Furukawa Miki!" Si ketua memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. "Aku ketua dari pelayan Shirayuki-hime!"

"Yosh!" seru Naisu.

"Eto… Aku Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kalian bisa memanggilku 'Kiyo'," ucap Kiyo, berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Lalu, ini Shion Kaito dan Kamui Gakupo, sahabat sekaligus pengawalku yang setia," Kiyo menunjuk Kaito dan Gakupo secara bergantian. Naisu cuma nyengir. Kemudian, Kiyo menunjuk Len. "Yang ini Kagamine Len." Len pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Ano sa," ujar Kaito. "Miku-chan, apa benar, Shirayuki-hime tinggal di sini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Miku riang sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Karena kalian bisa menangkis serangan kami tadi, kami perbolehkan kalian menemui Shirayuki-hime~"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya 'karena kami bisa menangkis serangan kalian' tadi?" tanya Kiyo bingung, berjalan mengikuti Miki dan yang lainnya.

"Itu sejenis tes untuk kalian," jawab Luka tanpa menoleh kepada Kiyo. "Shirayuki-hime yang meminta kami melakukan hal itu."

"Shirayuki-hime nggak mau menikah dengan cowok yang lemah dan payah. Begitu katanya~" timpal Iroha.

"Hoo~" Kiyo dan yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut. _'Shirayuki-hime itu orang yang menarik ya…'_ batin Kiyo, tersenyum kecil.

Tap tap tap

"Nah, ini pondok kami!" seru Miki riang, menunjuk ke sebuah pondok kecil yang ada di depan mereka. "Silahkan masuk!" Ia lalu membukakan pintunya untuk Kiyo.

"Ah, h-hai," jawab Kiyo agak canggung. Pangeran itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut.

Klek

"Hiyaaah!" seru seorang cewek tiba-tiba. Tapi itu bukan suara Miki maupun yang lainnya.

Syuuut…

"Kiyo!"

"!" Kiyo segera saja menyadari bahwa ada serangan dadakan dari arah atas. Ia pun mengambil pedangnya dan menangkis serangan itu.

Syuuut…

Prak!

"?"

Pedang koran milik si penyerang terbelah dua. Tentu saja Kiyo heran dibuatnya. _'Menyerangku dengan pedang yang dibuat dari gulungan kertas koran? Ada apa ini?'_

"Huh! Serangan Yuki gagal!" dengus gadis kecil itu kesal, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Yuki-chan!" Miki berlari menghampiri perempuan berambut hitam itu. "Yuki-chan, jangan menyerangnya sembarangan dong!"

"Huh!"

"Yu-'Yuki-chan'?" tanya Gakupo kaget dan bingung, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke gadis kecil yang dipanggil 'Yuki-chan' tadi. "Da-dare, gozaru ka?"

"…" Kiyo berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan gadis itu, lalu menatapnya. "… Anda… Shirayuki-hime…?" tanyanya ragu.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis pada Kiyo dan menjawab dengan riangnya, "Iya, tepat sekali! Yuki itu Shirayuki-hime!"

Senyum Kiyo dan para cowok seakan membeku. Shirayuki-hime yang mereka kira adalah seorang gadis cantik, tenyata hanya seorang gadis kecil!

"…" Suasana hening seketika.

"…"

"…"

"Eto… Daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Lily memecah keheningan.

"Nggak mungkiiin!" teriak Kaito tiba-tiba. "Nggak mungkin Shirayuki-hime―"

"Ehem!" Miku mendehem tiba-tiba, berusaha menenangkan Kaito.

"Memang sulit dipercaya sih," ujar Gumi, berjalan mendekati Shirayuki-hime. "Tapi, Yuki-chan adalah Shirayuki-hime! Perhatikan saja baik-baik!"

"Hmph!"

Kiyo lalu memperhatikan Yuki dari atas sampai bawah secara mendetail. Rambutnya memang hitam seperti pohon ebonit, dikuncir dua ke belakang. Kulitnya juga putih seperti salju. Dan bibirnya merah seperti darah. Benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang.

"…" Wajah Kiyo memerah seketika.

"Eto… Kiyo?" panggil Len begitu menyadari Kiyo cengo di tempat. "D-daijoubu ka?"

"Hah? Eh?" Menyadari dirinya sedang berada di tempat ramai, Kiyo pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke alam sadar. "H-hai! B-boku―D-daijoubu desu!"

"Bener nih?" tanya Len lagi, memastikan. "Wajahmu merah loh."

"B-benar kok. Aku baik-baik saja!" kilah Kiyo yang kemudian membuang mukanya dari hadapan Len.

"Tapi wajahmu―"

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kiyo, Kaito segera berkata, "Ahaha~ Kiyo memang selalu begitu jika berada di dekat orang yang baru dikenalnya loh, Len~"

"Oh." Len mendongak menatap Kaito dan manggut-manggut, mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Minna-chan pasti capek 'kan?" tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum manis. "Istirahat saja dulu di sini!"

"Eto… A-apa tidak akan merepotkan Anda, Shirayuki-hime?" tanya Kiyo, kelihatan ragu.

"Nggak kok. Yuki justru senang, teman Yuki berrtambah lagi!" jawab Yuki dengan riangnya. "Oh ya, minna-chan panggil saja Yuki 'Yuki'!"

"E-eh?"

"Ha-hai…?"

"Yuki-chan hanya menganggap kami sebagai 'teman' nih? Bukan 'pangeran'?" tanya Kaito, kelihatannya mau protes. Tentu saja nggak jadi karena ada Miku.

Tep

Yuki menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menjawab, "Jujur saja, menurut Yuki, kalian nggak punya tampang pangeran~"

"Apa katamu! ?"

"Yuki-chan!"

Tap tap tap

Yuki berjalan ke dalam pondok tempat tinggalnya dengan riangnya, tidak mempedulikan amukan Kaito dan Gakupo tadi.

"Jahatnya!" seru Gakupo lebay. "Padahal kita 'kan tampan, gozaru!" ujarnya lagi dengan narsisnya.

"Iya!"

"Kalian 'kan cuma pengawal, bukan pangerannya…" sahut Len pelan, sweatdropped. "Kenapa malah kalian yang sewot sih?"

"A-ahaha…" Kiyo tertawa kecil. "Yuki-hime 'kan masih kecil. Mungkin dia cuma bercanda." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menghibur kedua pengawalnya yang baka itu.

Tep

Miki menepuk pelan pundak Kiyo tiba-tiba.

"Doushite, Miki-san?" tanya Kiyo bingung.

"Yuki-chan memperbolehkan kalian memanggilnya 'Yuki' saja…" Miki tersenyum kecil. "… Itu artinya, Yuki-chan menyukai kalian."

"Eh?"

Tap tap tap

Meninggalkan Kiyo yang masih kebingungan, Miki berjalan memasuki pondok tempat tinggalnya, diikuti dengan para cowok dan teman-temannya.

_'Maksud Miki-san tadi… Apa?'_

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Yosh! Cewek-cewek Vocaloid2 (tidak termasuk Ann, Mizki, dan Yuki) jadi pasukan -?- tujuh kurcaci kerdil XD -dihajar rame-rame-  
Eto… Maksud saya, jadi pasukan pembantu Shirayuki-hime XD  
**

**Ada yang sudah menduga kalau Shirayuki-hime-nya itu Yuki-chan? :D -Readers: Udah lah, bego!-  
TeenKiyoYuki, jadi Kiyo-nya nggak pedo :P -abaikan-**

**Soal Pikkon -timpuked- nggak jadi di-release, itu salahkan berita sesat dari grup Vocaloid di dA -digebuk creator-san-**

**Soal surname Gumi dan Lily, itu Sei ambil dari nama seiyuu mereka masing-masing ==v  
Dan 'Kagene Rin', itu pelesetan dari 'Kagamine', surname aslinya :P**

**Pojok curcol -apadeh-: Sei bener-bener mau masukin Utatane Piko OTZ  
**


End file.
